


Pulling Back Together

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [12]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: (Early Posting), F/F, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: (Sequal to "Fallin' To Pieces")Max and Chloe have a real talk in the early morning hours.





	Pulling Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> WHO'S EXCITED FOR THE OFFICIAL LIFE IS STRANGE COMIC?!
> 
> Song for the mood:  
> Changes - XXXTENTACTION  
> https://youtu.be/f0bbDFRYD_A

_ **Max:** _

Chloe and I lay in bed, our legs intertwined and our arms wrapped around each other. The rain beats against the roof of the house, the occasional rumble of thunder being the only noise to break up the cycle of rain. I feel her heat beating through her chest, which my head is nuzzled into. We'd moved to the bedroom a little while ago and we've been enjoying each other's company. "You've been sleeping on my side of the bed, haven't you?" I blink a few times and look over at the clock, seeing that it says 2 AM.

"Yeah. I haven't slept on this side since you left. The first week I only got up to use the bathroom and make myself eat a couple sandwiches..." I feel her squeeze me gently, looking down at me.

"When was the last time you ate?" Her voice is filled with worry, taking on a maternal tone to it.

I smile to myself and squeeze her back. "I ate earlier today, don't worry." Chloe relaxes and I move back, looking into her eyes. They shine softly in the moonlight coming through the blinds. I place my hand on her face and breathe slowly.  _Here goes nothing..._ "Chloe, why did you leave...?"

She blinks a few times and I can see the moonlight reflected through the tears the come from her eyes. They slowly crawl across her skin, leaving a shining trail in their wake. She sniffles, placing a hand on my chin, her thumb caressing my cheek. "Because I don't deserve you..." Her voice is soft and wavering, close to breaking at the slightest stress. "You're too good for me and I can never do enough to make it up to you."

My heart skips a beat and my stomach churns, sweat tears beginning to build up behind my own eyes. "What do you mean, Chlo?" My voice cracks at the end and I can hear the tears already in my voice.

Chloe takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, her hand beginning to shake. "You make me so, happy. Every time I'm down I go to you and you make me feel amazing. You make me feel loved and you remind me that I have a good, meaningful life. You are just so hella amazing and no matter what I do..." Her eyes open, showing even more tears as her lip begins to tremble. "...no matter what I can't do that for you."

_She is hurting because I'm..."too good to her", why is it so wrong to be nice?_

I place my hand over hers, shaking my head as the tears begin to flow. "You do realize that you are more than good enough for me, right?"

She shakes her head and squeezes her eyes shut, looking downwards. "I-I'm not... I try to help you when you are down and all I do is mess things up. I try to do things for you, but I just make problems that you have to fix. I try to help, but not matter what I do I just end up making a bigger mess..."

"Chloe-"

"I can't stand it!" She sobs and shakes harder, breathing harder. "I love you, Max! I love you so, so much! I just wish I wasn't such a burden to you..." She sniffles, opening her eyes. "...I'm just a waste of your time..."

I clear my throat, tears already flowing down my own face. "Chloe. Chloe, look at me." She looks up and into my eyes. I can see a broken person staring back at me. I can see someone who is in pain and wants it to go away. "Chloe, you are not a burden to me. You are not a waste of time and weather you believe it or not, you help my quite a bit." I move closer, pressing our foreheads together. I can feel her hot breath against the side of my face, giving me gooseebumps. "I've had time where I didn't know what to do and I was just giving up. I would be loosing hope or falling apart, and you would come in. You would never try and make me better. You would always be there for me while I put myself back together. You always knew how to make me laugh and get me into a good mood, but when I needed to you would let me just cry and scream and fall to pieces." I take her hand, moving it from my jaw down to my chest. I press it over my heart and I feel the hot breath from a silent sob. "I need you Chloe, just like you need me."

Chloe sobs and I wrap my arms around her, our foreheads still touching as we embrace each other. We lay there, the rain still pouring and making noise on the roof. She slowly relaxes and I can feel myself becoming more at ease as the moments pass by. "M-max...?"

"Yeah Chloe?"

"I'm sorry for leaving you. I should have talk to you instead. I feel so stupid right now..." Her voice pitches up and breaks, dragging the sickening feeling of grief back into my stomach.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I'm here now. We're together. I'm not leaving you." I reach up and run my fingers through her hair, letting her fall apart in my arms.

"I love you Max."

"I love you too, Chloe. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I've experienced the death of someone I was close to, so I am taking a short break to deal with things. I hope everyone understands that I am only taking a break until my life calms down a little. This shouldn't take more than a week and a half. Sorry for the trouble everyone.
> 
> I'll have a Thanksgiving one-shot as soon as possible. I feel like I'm letting you all down right now, but I'm trying.
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
